


Хэндс фри

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [21]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-10
Updated: 2006-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Хэндс фри

Шульдих валялся в постели и просто нежился. К сожалению, сон успел его уже покинуть, но мягкое тёплое одеяло и удобная подушка с замечательным матрацем всё ещё были здесь. В кои-то веки подвернулась возможность нормально, по-человечески выспаться. Сегодня он был абсолютно, совершенно свободен, и даже дождь за окном не мог испортить ему настроение. Одно из преимуществ работы с Кроуфордом – то, что если есть договорённость, она никогда не нарушается. Сегодня его выходной, и никто не посмеет его беспокоить. А значит, можно ещё понежиться в тепле и уюте. В животе призывно заурчало, завуалировано намекая на то, что пора бы и честь знать. Отдыхать хорошо на сытый желудок. По здравом размышлении телепат согласился со всё более настойчивыми требованиями организма и, мужественно преодолевая лень, сел в постели. Для полного счастья не хватало только Оракула под бок, но его не было. В этом Шульдих убедился, как только открыл заспанные глаза. Пару секунд он сосредоточенно прикидывал, сколько усилий надо приложить, чтобы подняться, и не завалиться ли обратно, когда раздался пронзительный звонок его мобильного телефона. Рыжий вздрогнул и нервно передёрнул плечами. Чего это он? Сегодня же выходной. Нашарив возмутителя спокойствия рядом со своей подушкой, взглянул на экран: определитель показывал имя Кроуфорда. Предположение о том, что начальство просто соскучилось и хочет пожелать ему доброго утра, вызывало сильные сомнения.

– Шульдих, привет. Будь любезен, вылови сегодня Джо и забери гарнитуру к моему мобильнику. Спасибо. Целую. Пока.

Соединение прервалось. Шульдих, не успевший и рта открыть, с минуту в изумлении изучал уже погасший экран, переваривая услышанное, а потом, нехорошо оскалившись, нажал на вызов последнего номера. Он имел глупость посчитать, что в их сотрудничестве есть хоть какие-то стабильные положительные моменты, наивный.

"Аппарат абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети", – сообщил женский голос на том конце соединения.

С тихим утробным рычанием рыжий вскочил с постели и бросился в ускоренном режиме приводить себя в порядок. Слетев вниз по лестнице и проносясь мимо кухни, рыжий понял, что с завтраком выходит полный облом: он уже опаздывает, и если хочет поймать Неуловимого, мать его, Джо, ему стоит поторопиться. Этот субъект из службы технического обеспечения Эстет был так же доступен, как личные покои Королевы Англии времён Абсолютной монархии. Только раз в сутки можно было точно сказать, где он будет, просто потому, что он никогда не нарушал свой маленький обеденный ритуал. Но время обеда уже подходило к концу, а телепат только сейчас вылетел из дома, и тут же попал под проливной дождь. Пометка о том, что Кроуфорд занесён в чёрный список, была тут же сделана. Он не мог позволить себе лишнее промедление, следовательно, зонт остался дома, а Шульдих ненавидел чувствовать себя промокшим насквозь, значит, кто-то за это заплатит. На протяжении всего своего пути до местной кафешки и обратно телепат пытался измыслить месть. Каждая последующая идея была коварнее предыдущей, но к вечеру их набралось так много, что встала очевидная проблема выбора.

– Привет. Успел? – Кроуфорд, не подозревая о том, какие свинцовые облака сгустились над его светлым челом, прошёл в гостиную и поцеловал сидящего там телепата в висок.

– Да, поймал на выходе.

– Отлично.

– Устал?

– Есть немного. Такатори совсем из ума выжил со своим гольфом: играть в такой дождь.

– Экстрим. – Немного помолчав, рыжий вкрадчиво поинтересовался. – Брэд, ты помнишь, что у меня осталось желание?

– Да, а что? Наконец-то придумал?

Шульдих ласково улыбнулся:

– Да есть одна идея, – протянул он.

– Я тебя слушаю.

– Знаешь, я тут подумал, что мы к сексу подходим без воображения.

– Тебе наскучило?

– Не то что бы, но давай внесём разнообразие... Например, я привяжу тебя сегодня.

– Нет, – протянул Кроуфорд, ошарашенно взирая на своего возлюбленного. Что это на него нашло?

– Я вполне серьёзно. Любимый, лучше соглашайся по-хорошему, без скандала, потому что в любом случае всё будет по-моему: ты мне проиграл желание, и тебе придётся его исполнить.

– Совершенно добровольно: под дулом пистолета, – пробормотал Кроуфорд.

– Это я понимаю как согласие, – утвердительно произнёс немец и поднялся с кресла, в котором до этого гордо восседал.

Оракул только растерянно покачал головой. Он покорно пошёл вслед за рыжим наверх в спальню, прикидывая, что смахивает это не на занятие любовью, а на отрабатывание повинности. Так же послушно дал себя раздеть и привязать, философски соглашаясь с тем, что если тебя насилуют, стоит попробовать получить от этого удовольствие.

Телепат разделся и обернулся к меланхолично изучающему его Кроуфорду. Оглядев дело рук своих, усмехнулся и навис над ним, впиваясь поцелуем в губы своего партнёра. Руки его скользили, лаская извивающееся под ним тело, губы пили кожу, дразня и обещая большее. Рыжий даже не понял, в какой момент Брэд начал стонать в голос, а он сам прогибаться. Какого черта он привязал ему руки? Он спустился уже к паху американца, когда зазвонил телефон. Шульдих сразу не сообразил, что это за посторонний звук. Кроуфорду было не до этого, его бёдра подались вверх. Ещё пара секунд промедления, и до немца дошло, чей это мобильный надрывается. Он скользнул по телу оракула вверх, так что член Оракула оказался между их телами. Брэд застонал, пытаясь теснее прижаться к любовнику. Хриплым от возбуждения голосом рыжий прошептал:

– Телефон... ответь.

– К чёрту! Иди сюда.

Телепат скатился с него, услышав вслед нецензурное ругательство, но почти сразу вернулся. В ухо Кроуфорда он аккуратно вставил хэндс фри и, усмехнувшись начавшему понимать в чём дело любовнику, нажал на кнопку ответа вызова. Ужас в глазах Брэда был неподдельным, но голос почти не дрожал, когда он ответил:

– Да, мистер Такатори, слушаю.

Шульдих скользнул вниз, показательно облизал губы, и, не спуская глаз с затравленно смотревшего на него Кроуфорда, взял его член в рот.


End file.
